Snow White/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines said by Snow White from Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Video Games ''Disney Magical World Series'' *"How lovely! And all the customers look perfectly happy, too. They must like it here! Tee hee!" *"Good morning, Mallerie! Did you have any good dreams last night? Judging by the smile on your face, I'd say the answer is yes!" *"Housework is important to me. There's something about a tidy room that makes me feel so good inside. That... and being told my food is delicious!" *"Oh, it's Mallerie! I'm so glad to see you! I'm sure today is going to be another beautiful day. Listen--even the birds are singing a happy little tune!" *"The sun sure is working hard! See how all these things are glittering? The trees and flowers are full of energy, thanks to the sun's bright rays." *"You know Dopey? he only put on one sock today. Completely forgot about the other one! I hope he isn't getting into any trouble..." *"Oh, that outfit! It looks so good on you! Yes, it's very attractive! The townsfolk have denfinitely taken notice, I can tell you that!" *"Why, it's marvelous! I really love the kind of clothes you're wearing today, Mallerie. It looks like we might have the same tastes!" *"Making more friends... is such a lovely thing. That's why I'm glad we're friends! Your friendship is a true gift, Mallerie." *"Do you have a moment? I told the dwarfs I'd make them new clothes, but I don't seem to have enough fabric for all of them. They'll be so disappointed--they were really looking forward to their new outfits. Do you know where I can find seven outfits' worth of nice fabric?" *"You'll try to find some for me? Really? That's so nice of you, Mallerie! Everyone will be so happy! Thank you in advance!" *"Is that what I think it is? I knew it! You found some fabric for me! Oh, I can make some truly lovely outfits for everyone with this. Tee hee! I wonder how they'll react when I give them their new clothes? I'm sure they'll be thrilled. Now I can't wait! Thank you so much, Mallerie!" ''Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Series'' *"Dopey! Have you met a new friend? Oh, hello there, I'm Snow White. How do you do?" *"It was very kind of you to help Dopey. Why, you must have found a way to fix what those strange creatures have been doing. They've caused all sorts of trouble, and they've been taking colors from the forest too. Even some of the colors outside the little cottage are missing." *"Would you? Oh, thank you! We just need to go outside." *"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Just look at the mess those creatures made! Why, this will never do. Oh, but I'm certain if you use your magic wand to paint right, the cottage will have color and again be a lovely sight." *"Oh, thank you! I think Dopey wants to thank you, too!" *"Well, I am a bit worried about my other friends. They're at the mine, looking for pretty gems. But ever since those strange creatures appeared, they've been having a little trouble working together." *"Would you? That would by very nice. If you don't know your way, the path is to the left when you get to the forest." ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' *"Oh, hello. Who are you?" *"Why...why, no. I don't think I've ever heard that name." *"These horrible trees—they tried to grab me." *"Oh, thank you. I feel quite better now. I'm sure I'll get along, somehow. But...I do need a place to sleep at night. Would you know anywhere I might?" *"Thank you, Ven. My name's Snow White." *"Oh no, he's not a thief. He rescued me." *"Well, I was picking flowers by the wood, and there was a stranger there. He had a sword, but it was like a key—and then these monsters came and—" *"Oh, of course. I'm sure he wouldn't. Not if he's someone who's your friend." *"We're counting on you, Keyblade master. In the meantime, we'll do what we can, too." *"Please hurry. Our strength is running out." *"Sora, your courage can bring back our worlds." Category:Disney Quotes Category:Lines Category:Quotes Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Quotes Category:Disney Princess Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Princess lines